Red death redimtion pt. 3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Red death redimtion pt. 3 25 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago In which the culprit is being trailed by Lewis. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Jekyll1886 ,Pyrogue ,Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Tairais's turn)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( Sorry these replies are taking me so long. Between packing for college, being out of town without internet (and thus being trapped with a buggy 5 year old phone as my method of communication), and playing an unfamiliar character, I'm gonna be a bit slow for the foreseeable future. Regarding your comment on the last thread re: resposting, usually- as you probably guessed when Millie made this thread- whoever makes the original thread posts the continuation when it closes, with exception for if they're handed off to someone else to take care of cos the original dude is going out of town or is busy. As you do. With that, I'm gonna get to writing my actual response now ^^" Hope I was somewhat helpful )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Previous post: Jekyll1886: Lewis nodded, exited the pub, then made haste to surreptitiously catch up with the seller. When he had the chance, Weir ducked into an alley's alcove and took steps to alter his appearance--mussing his hair and doffing his waistcoat, among other things. )) The seller himself cast a surreptitious glance over his shoulder in time to miss Lewis by the heel of his shoe. Thinking himself unwatched, he proceeded upon his journey with nonchalant haste. He cut along Commercial Road East in the docks district, winding and slinking his way between person, horse, and carriage alike with all the practiced grace of a cat. He then ventured further into the labyrinthine spread of dismal alleys and crowded bystreets that made up part of London's East End. Going further still, he pressed into a mess of industrial and commerical complexes that did its best to merge with a wharf to strange effect. Here the man paused to watch the gulls in the sky with an almost wistful look for two minutes exactly. Ince that time was up, he veered toward the Burdett Road Bridge along the road for which it was named, finally, finally arriving at a building that had definitely seen better days. The sign declaring the building to be an "East Indies Emporium" was likewise battered, and went unnoticed by the seller as he slipped inside. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Through the dingy window near the roof of the place, Weir was just able to make out the seller and some other figures. Those in what passed for sunlight were of dusky complexion and wore turbans. There were other figures in shadow that he couldn't quite make out, but they all seemed ranged in a group, and appeared to be conferring. At one point, they all turned toward the shadows and looked to be listening, as if someone Weir couldn't see due to the angle of the window were addressing them. There followed nods of agreement or understanding, after which a rectangular box or case was handed from shadow into light. One of the turbaned men opened it to reveal small objects that glinted when the sun struck them. To Lewis, it looked for all the world like a chemist's travel kit, complete with glass vials. Who are these people? The man who'd opened the box looked once more into the shadows, asked a question, and nodded at the reply. He then carefully wrapped and handed the seller three of the vials. There had to be at least six more still in the kit. The man with the case closed it and handed it back to its source. The seller, meanwhile, pocketed the vials he'd received and walked toward the door. Lewis abandoned his position of peering upside-down through the top of the window and fully retracted himself back onto the roof. From this new vantage, he was able to watch the seller from behind as the latter exited the emporium and slipped into the streets. Weir, for his part, continued to tail him. The foreigner stopped by sundry other establishments and made other sales, though none of the packages exchanged looked like the ones housing the Red Death samples. Eventually, the appointed time drew near, and Lewis was forced to cease his pursuit and change into something more recognizable. He re-entered the designated pub and found Ezekiel only minutes before the seller returned. "We've a lead," Weir whispered to Hollis. "I'll tell you more after the sale." 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Pyrogue Guest • a year ago ((I don't think Ezekiel has much to do here. You and tai can continue and I'll jump back in once you're ready)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((Alrighty.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The seller slinked into the bar neither a minute too early or a minute too late of the third hour. Upon noticing Lewis and Ez, he nodded and took his usual seat, beckoning them closer. It seemed he would not speak until all parties were at the table. The bartender slid him another tankard that went unheeded for the time being. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Lewis approached and took a seat. His expression conveyed apprehension overriden by eager anticipation, as if on the seller's decision rested the fate of all the world--or at least Weir's purported scientific research. ((Pyrogue )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Ez returned to the back table and sat down next to Lewis. He shifted anxiously in his chair. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • a year ago The seller nodded to both of them before steepling his fingers and leaning forward. "I have obtained permission for the two of you to purchase three samples at a discounted rate. Naturally, neither myself nor my associates assume any liability or responsibility should you or others come to harm or consequence by... whatever you might end up achieving with these." He went on to list a more affordable price, taking care to emphasize that any fault that came as a result of the sale would be solely on Lewis and Ezekiel's heads. He sipped from his tankard languidly, casting a glance over his shoulder or over his surroundings every so often. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I...accept your terms," agreed Lewis. He pulled out the appropriate amount, but didn't lay it on the table just yet. Instead, he waited for the seller to produce the samples. ((Pyrogue )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Ez's eyes darted from Lewis to the seller as he tried to appear nonchalant about the deal. He waited for the dealer to show the samples. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago The seller's eyes darted back towards Lewis and Ez as quickly as a pair of vipers. Equally as quickly, but with a great deal more care, he pulled out the three vials and slid them to the table. His hand remained on them as he gave Lewis a pointed look. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago • edited Fingers still touching the money, Lewis slid it to the middle of the table, just beside the vials. "Do we let go at the same time, then?" he asked, as if he knew nothing of such matters. ((Pyrogue )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Ez watched as he held his breath, waiting for the exchange to occur and staying silent. He figured that if he spoke, he would probably ruin the entire plan. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago The seller paused, then chuckled, a low and rumbling thing. The light in the tavern caught to his crooked smile and stayed there, laughing in his eyes. "Indeed. On three, if you will? "One... "Two... "Three." On three, he removed his hand from the vials, but was not so foolish as to remove his hand entirely from the table. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis did likewise with the money, hand now poised to pick up the vials. "Shall we take our respective dues on three as well?" he suggested. ((Pyrogue )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Again, he waited until the exchange was complete. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago The seller nodded, counted down again, and each party got their half of the bargain with no further incident. He pocketed the cash and downed the rest of his drink for a second time, standing up abruptly. "It was a pleasure to do business with you. You know where to find me should you require more... samples." And with that, the seller left for the crowded city streets, swallowed up by London's sea of anonymity. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis very carefully pocketed the samples. Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief. "That went...decently well," he remarked, sounding almost surprised. ((Pyrogue )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Ez nodded, standing up from the table. “So what do you plan on doing with the samples now?” he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "Naturally, I intend to inform Helen the source of the Red Death still exists. "Beyond that, I imagine the samples themselves will need to go into Millie's care, given she has the expertise to keep them contained. They'd certainly be good to have on hand, should London ever need more doses of the cure--which, given how easy it was for us to acquire these samples, it very well may." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “So you’ll be going back to the Society then?” 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "It seems the logical thing," he said with a shrug, "but I'm open to suggestion. Have you another idea?" •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy